My Will
by kandisi
Summary: Just a short drabble from Xiaoyu's POV, about her feelings going into the fifth tournament. Implied Xiaoyin.


**A/N:** I know this is really short and cruddy... just something I drabbled while drinking one of the mini-Vanilla Cokes from my grandparent's fridge. I admit I've really taken up a liking for Jin x Xiaoyu, just because it's obviously meant to be, and I am not one to argue with canon in any fandom. I may be a yaoi-yuri-het fan alike and try any pairing out my true open-mindedness, but I still will never argue with canon. When I get the chance, I'm going to give writing a longer Xiaoyin fic a shot... I hope that doesn't freak anyone... -.-;;

Please no one flame me...

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Xiaoyu Ling, or Tekken.

**My Will**

-----------------

-----------

Xiaoyu's POV:

It's times like this where I just ask myself 'why?'

Times where I don't think things can get any worse, and they do.

Times where I hope for the best, and get the worst.

Years ago... when I first stole my way onto Heihachi's ship, it was about no more than getting my theme park. It was my heart's number one dream, and a desire I still continue to grasp and hold onto in hopes that the light will break through.

Still, achieving that theme park is no longer my number one goal.

I want to save... I want to heal... I want to do anything I can to yield things for the better.

When I was first told of Heihachi's death... I cried. He was my caretaker, and despite what people said about him, I truly never saw him as a complete monster the way so many others did. I saw him as a very confused man. One who let his disdains and regrets turn into an unyielding hate that twisted him into something he was never meant to be... Just like Kazuya.

Just like so many others.

I want to do anything I can to save this family. Jin, Kazuya, and Heihachi alike. This is why I enter the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. Before, it was all about getting my theme park. It was all about me. Now, it is about something far more important... If I can only succeed, I may have a chance at rendering the lives of more than just a few, and doing this would be the best answer and outcome to any dream I could ever have.

I love Jin... Sometimes, I wonder if he knows this. Sometimes, I think he doesn't. Sometimes, I think he does, but chooses not to let me know he knows... That he doesn't want me to get hurt for his sake. As the days pass, that devil gene Jin is cursed with continues to ebb away at him day by day... He is losing control of his own physical form, and it makes me want to cry and scream at the same time.

I'd do anything to help him.

He is my savior.

Now I want to be his.

So now I enter the tournament with the hopes I can acquire the money to help this famous scientist I met finish his time machine. I put forth the hope that I can change the darkness of the past to bring forth a brighter future... I know, you think it seems like nothing short of utter ludicrous and the idea itself there to be ridiculed. You would think I'd finally be too old to believe in childish fairy-tales.

That's where you're wrong...

We've all heard that classic saying at least once in our lives. The one that goes 'if you had one chance, would you take it?'

This is what I'm doing.

People can laugh at me all they want. In the past, I would have cried. I used to all the time. Then, I met Jin. He gave me a shoulder to cry on, and eventually the will not to. He helped me to see the reality I'd never before considered, just as I saw through the reality of his façade.

I know the dangers I am putting myself in the path of. They do not matter to me. Nothing matters other than the fact that I must do everything I can to help Kazama Jin, before it's too late... I couldn't bear to lose him again.

In this tournament, I choose to fight by Jin's side to the very end. The shorts of my newly made uniform even match his gi pants. We want everyone to know we're a team, and nothing makes me happier...

I don't know for sure what will happen in this oncoming tournament. I can only hope for the best.

One thing I've always been good at.

Something in the back of my mind tells me this tournament will decide the fates of many fighters. Not just Jin and I. But many. I feel something far from good awaits us this time. Something evil. Something wielding in the darkness... I know I'm not making any sense just yet, and sometimes, I don't even to myself. I just know this fifth tournament will be a climax either bringing forth something glorious, or something terrifying.

I am not afraid...

No matter what it takes, I will never give up...

It's my will.

-------------------

-------------


End file.
